1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protected towel assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new towel with protective cover assembly for keeping a towel dry and protected from the weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protected towel assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, protected towel assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art protected towel assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,603; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,954; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,477; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,683; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,327; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,564.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new towel with protective cover assembly. The inventive device includes a protective sheath member having an inner surface defining a hollow interior with an opening into the hollow interior at its open end. A towel is disposed within the hollow interior. An attachment member is coupled to the towel and the closed end of the protective sheath member and is designed for attachment to an object such as a golf bag or a piece of luggage. A stiffening member having a central opening is disposed within an annular pocket formed at the open end of the protective sheath member for helping slide the open end over the towel to either cover it or expose it.
In these respects, the towel with protective cover assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a towel dry and protected from the weather.